It's Gonna Be Good, I Think
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: After endless days at work and raising two kids, Natalie and Henry are ready for a vacation. But when the babysitter bails and Diana steps up to take her place, what kind of madness will ensue? REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Viva Las Vegas

**Ok, Thanks DD for the idea, but right now I'd just like to say something. After getting a review on a story saying that it "wasn't the best" I'd just like to say: I'm not TRYING to be the best. I'm just writing for my own enjoyment and for the entertainment of you guys! So please, no more reviews comparing my stuff to other stories that make me feel bad. Ok? No hard feelings? **

**Good. Cuz that was really bothering me…tee-hee…On a happier note I booked my flight and got my tickets for the show! =D Plus I made an awesome Gabe shirt at the mall. It's his face and then it says "Gabe: I won't mind him haunting me." lol…I give credit to whoever made that bumper sticker on Facebook! It's coming with me to NY…But I'm not wearing it to the show cuz I don't want anyone to think I'm a creepy obsessed fan (even though I am) and even though Aaron won't be there….Grrr…Wow. Long Note. STORY TIME!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what? I DON'T OWN NEXT TO NORMAL! I _do_ own Gabby and Anthony, though…so…yeah….Wow. This was really bland….**

It was a bright, sunny, perfect afternoon. Well, at least for Natalie and Henry. Finally after nonstop work days, rushing the kids to school, and still trying to make room for themselves, they were getting a vacation. A whole week by themselves in a nice little resort in Las Vegas. Nothing seemed better…

Packing was done and everything was ready…except the kids. Anthony, the oldest only 6 years old, was too busy racing his Hotwheels cars around the living room to pay any attention to what was going on. Gabrielle, who preferred to be called Gabby, was being a normal four year old girl and playing with her dolls in her room.

Meanwhile, their parents were outside, still trying to fit everything in the car. Natalie lifted her suitcase with ease as she threw it into the back of the rundown car. She went to get Henry's as well. She attempted to pick it up, but fell under its weight. Luckily for her, Henry had been watching and caught her before she hit the hard concrete.

"Thanks…" she said, brushing herself off, trying once again to pick up the suitcase. "God, what do you have in here?"

"Stuff…" He replied swiftly, grabbing the other side of the luggage.

"We're going on vacation, Henry. We're not moving."

"Yeah, I know…"

They finally gathered enough strength to hoist the heavy bag into the car. After closing the trunk, the both of them reclined against the car, eager to get out.

"Just one more hour and we're gone…" Natalie sighed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "No kids to bother us, no work to worry about…"

"Just us for a whole week…" Henry finished as he began to kiss her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mrs. Jefferson, an old woman with 10 cats who lived next door, walk their way. She was the kids' babysitter and the couple had hired her to watch them for the next week.

Natalie pulled away from Henry quickly, rather embarrassed. "Oh. Hi, Mrs. Jefferson….um…Sorry about that…"

"Yes, now-"

"The kids are inside. Anthony has his piano lesson on Wednesday, so-"

"Natalie-"

"And if you need anything just call-"

"Natalie!"

She stopped talking for a minute and blushed with even more embarrassment. "Sorry. You were saying?"

Mrs. Jefferson held her head up haughtily and said, "I was coming here to tell you that I am not available this week."

The look that fell upon Natalie's face was a mix of disbelief and anger. "Wh-what? But you said-!"

"Well, I was wrong. My brother is having his surgery _this_ week and I have to be there. I am terribly sorry for the short notice."

Mrs. Jefferson gave Henry a glare and walked back to her house. Natalie's face had turned a bright red. By what Henry could tell, she looked as though she wanted to take his luggage out from the car and beat Mrs. Jefferson to a pulp with it.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" she shouted at him like it was his fault.

He slowly began to rub her tensed-up shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. "Relax, Nat, we'll find someone."

"Like who? And would you quit it with the shoulder rubbing?! It's not doing anything!"

He rolled his eyes at her and racked his brain for any ideas. Who could they get at the last minute. All of the sudden, it came to him.

"Call your mom."

She just stared at him blankly. "My _mom?_ No! _Hell_ no! Can't you do any better than _that?_"

He shrugged innocently and muttered, "Well, she said she'd watch them any time…and she said we don't have to pay her…"

"Yeah, I _know_ that, it's just I don't exactly trust her with my kids! I mean, my dad could hardly trust her with _me!"_

She continued ranting and raving about this and that while he just kept trying to change her mind.

"Oh, come on, Nat, it's last minute…there's nothing to worry about…"

"We are _not,_ I repeat, _not_ calling my fucking mother!"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Natalie groaned and glared evilly at Henry as Diana walked up the driveway.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" She whispered angrily.

"You'll thank me later, trust me…" He softly replied.

Natalie forced a fake smile on her face as he went to greet her mother.

"Natalie!" Diana shouted, embracing her daughter. They hadn't seen each other since the wedding, more than seven years ago.

"Hey, Mom…"

"Oooh, I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, me too…" Natalie replied quickly, pulling away from her mother. "Look, we really have to go or we're gonna miss our flight…The kids are inside. The schedule's on the refrigerator."

"Ok…"

"If you need anything, just call."

Diana giggled a little. "I'll try my best…I don't wanna interrupt you two. God, knows how long it's been since you've-!"

"Mom!" Natalie shouted, cutting her off in embarrassment. "Now is _not_ the time that I want to discuss my sex life with you, thanks."

Once again, Diana broke out into little giggles as Henry came up to her say, "Thanks for doing this, though."

"Oh, no problem. It's my pleasure…"

They quickly showed her inside and said goodbye to Anthony and Gabby. The couple began to file out the door when Natalie turned back and said to her mother, "Oh, yeah. A little word of caution. They like to fight a lot so, don't let them break anything."

"I won't Nat…"

"Please don't set the house on fire…"

Diana rolled her eyes at her daughter's lack of confidence in her. "I'm not a child, Natalie. I'm not gonna burn down your house…"

Natalie shook a terrible memory out of her head and headed out the door. _Finally,_ she thought to herself, getting in the car. _A little bit of freedom…_They soon sped off towards the airport.

Meanwhile in the house, the kids were trying to identify the grandmother they hardly ever met. Gabby gave her a blank stare, confused as hell, while Anthony gave her a sly grin.

_Oh, God…_ Diana thought. _What did I just get myself into?_

**A/N: hahahahaha…This is just a intro chapter. I wanna see if you guys like the idea or not. Cuz if you do, I'll write more, but if you think it sucks and it's stupid, tell me cuz I have a huge list of other stories to write…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! SO I KNOW TO FINISH OR NOT!**


	2. This Means War

**A/N: Ok! Here's more! Thanks to Wendla Bergmann for reviewing the last chapter. So, thanks again and here' more! Ok, winter break is over now, so I'll only get a lot of work done on the weekends, plus I got finals coming up, so it might be a while…**

**BUT…here's what I have so far! I kind of split it between Di and the kids and Nat and Henry. Oh, by the way, Anthony and Tony are interchangeable, just so you know…hehehe…Enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why, but "How Could I Ever Forget" is stuck in my head…BUT I don't own Next to Normal. Man, I wish I could come up with some catchy song disclaimers, but I can't think of any….**

The stare down between Diana and the kids lasted for about another minute. She was completely unsure of what to do. It was more than 20 years since she raised a kid. Oh. Sorry. _Kids._

She couldn't forget about Gabe…All those years of treatment finally started to clear him from her memory, but he was still there. Probably off with a wife and kids of his own by now…

Anthony, breaking the silent tension between them, grabbed Gabby by the arm and dragged her into his room. Finally glad to be away from whatever was going on she whispered, "Tony, what's going on? Who's that?"

"It's the babysitter…" he whispered back, trying to inform his little sister. "You know, the lady who comes over when Mom and Dad are gone?"

Gabby nodded, understanding him. "But why does she look so different?"

"I don't know…Maybe she's new…"

Gabby hustled toward the door to get a peek at their new babysitter. She gasped and quickly ran back to her brother. "She _is_ new! We should go and be nice hosts and greet her."

"This isn't one of you're stupid tea parties, Gabby." Anthony replied harshly.

Gabby gasped even louder than before, her hands covering her mouth. _Oh-no, _she thought. _He said the 's' word!_ She ran out the door and over to Diana who was sitting quietly in the living room, reading a book.

Gabby pulled on her sleeve shouting, "TONY SAID THE 'S' WORD! TONY SAID THE 'S' WORD!"

Diana was slightly alarmed. "Um…ok. What 's' word?"

The little girl's eyes bugged out as she explained, "The baddest 's' word ever!"

She dragged her grandmother towards the room where Anthony sat in shame, still angry that Gabby had told on him.

"See? He said it! He said it!"

Diana bent down to the child's level and asked as patiently as she could, "What word did you say, Anthony?"

He remained silent, not giving in to this stranger's demands.

"Anthony, I mean it. What did you say?" _Boys…_ she thought. _They're always so stubborn._

"Why do you give a shit?" He replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

Poor Gabby looked like she was about to pass out from the obscenity her brother had spat. Diana stood up, her hands on her hips, her mouth agape. "And where did you learn that language?!" Then she remembered. This was Natalie's son.

"From Mommy…" He smirked, trying to get away, but was stopped as he reached for the door.

"Gabby," Diana said, a tone of anger in her voice. "I think you should go wait in the living room…"

Gabby rushed out, terrified of what she was gonna do with Tony after what he said.

* * *

**Las Vegas**

"_Thank for boarding flight number 13654 and enjoy you're trip."_

Natalie and Henry had taken their seats in the plane, about ready to fly of to Vegas. She was still pissed off at him, and complained, "And tell me again why we booked the seats in the back?"

"So we could do this." He replied as he kissed her and, finally for the first time all day, she giggled.

But sadly, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It came from a young flight attendant, who rolled her eyes at them, muttering, "Get a room…"

Natalie angrily stuck her middle finger out to the attendant and continued to kiss her husband until an angry shout came from the seat across from them. "And I thought this was a family airline…" An older woman with practically 5 kids, who were now all giving each other the middle finger, not knowing what it meant, had said the comment, glaring at Natalie.

"Well, why were you letting them look?" She replied angrily. "You're teaching your kids to be creepy perverts…" She rolled her eyes at the woman and quickly reattached her lips to Henry's. For once, everything seemed perfect. No kids to bother them, no busy schedules, no work to do…

"Excuse me, folks, but we are going through very heavy turbulence!"

The entire planes began to shake as Natalie and Henry were forcibly pulled apart from each other. Natalie glared out the window. _This may take longer than I expected…_

* * *

**Back Home**

Gabby sat on the couch covering her head with a pillow. _Oh, he's dead! I know he's dead! _She started crying, afraid that Tony would never walk out of the room again. Suddenly, Diana emerged from the room, looking somewhat satisfied. She noticed Gabby, sitting with a pillow on her head, all alone.

She walked over to the little girl and said, "Hey, Gabby, what are you doing?"

Gabby replied, her words muffled by the pillow, "Tony's dead!"

"He's not dead. But he will be when your parents come home…"

The little girl cried more. Diana, realizing what she just said, tried to change the subject.  
"You wanna go see him?

Gabby nodded and slowly walked off into her brother's room. There he was, sitting on his bed, with an expression that said 'I'm gonna kill you, Gabby,' with a bar of soap in his mouth. She giggled as she went to sit next to her brother.

"Yay! You're not dead!" She squealed, hugging him.

He pushed her away and replied with some muffled answer that's he couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

He spat the soap out and repeated himself. "Who does this lady think she is? She can't just barge into our house and tell us what to do!"

"But she's our babysitter…" Gabby innocently protested.

"Oh, then she's in for it." Anthony said evilly. "This means war."

**A/N: Uh-oh! Cue evil theme music: Duhn, duhn, DUHN! What will happen next? Well, I really couldn't answer that for you cuz I have no clue…I haven't written it yet!**

**You guys tell me what you wanna see in future chapters. What kind of torment will Tony inflict on Diana? What kind of mayhem will happen on Nat and Henry's 'luxurious' vacation? REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok, I don't have a good idea for this story yet, I have to confer with DD first. But, I'd like to take this chance to say goodbye to Aaron Tveit.**

**He leaves N2N tonight and I'm sooooo sad and VERY jealous of all of you who got to see him! As I've said earlier, I am seeing the show in February…I don't get to see Aaron…=( [But there's always Adam to look forward to!]**

**So I threw on my Gabe shirt and cried on the inside (I know….I'm obsessed….)**

**So here we go:**

**_Farewell, Aaron Tveit! We'll miss you!!!!_**

_1/3/09_

**Ok, on with the story….**

**-iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12**


	4. Feelin' Like P Diddy

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long….Grrr…finals are coming and I'm studying like mad…So, this chapter's a little longer, just to make up for my absence. It was too much fun to write so please enjoy! **

**P.S. This one goes out to Julie, Emily, Emmy, and DD **

**(DD, thanks for keeping my spirits up and singing "Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling" with me in Latin)**

**Oh. And thanks to oreoprincess0401 for writing a story about me in a love triangle with Aaron Tveit and Adam Chanler-Berat….They are MY men…**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN, CUZ I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS. THE KIDS NEED TO BE EEEVVIILLL! RANDOM PLOT TWISTS WORK JUST FINE! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Keepin' it short and simple. I don't own Next to Normal. Or any songs that I use….yep…**

**P.S. I luv Pablo**

* * *

**Las Vegas**

The plane shook as Natalie and Henry held onto their seats for dear life.

"Why…do I…trust you…again?" Natalie screamed at him between bumps.

"Because…you…love me…" He replied with a slight smirk.

Suddenly, the voice of the pilot came from the intercom.

"_Well, folks, the turbulence is not getting any better, so we're gonna have to make a crash landing at the nearest airport! Please buckle up and be ready for the impact!"_

The kids who sat a cross from the couple freaked out and were screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" which did not lift Natalie's mood at all.

"Henry, if we live, you are so dead." She said with a death stare at the kids.

Then out of the blue all they could feel was the butterflies in their stomachs as they fell and landed harshly on the ground.

* * *

**At Home**

Tony spent the next hour or so scheming with Gabby. They were gonna get rid of this babysitter once and for all, no matter what it took.

"Ok, you know what to do, Gabby."

"I do?"

"Do I have to explain it again?"

She nodded, only making Tony more furious than he was before.

"We have to pretend to fight. Mommy told her we like to fight. So go out there and be ready when I give the signal!"

Gabby rolled on the ground like a spy until she got to the living room. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. And sure enough, Diana was back on the chair, reading her book. She rolled around more trying to find a spot where their babysitter could see them.

She heard a soft whistle and she looked around. The whistle came again.

"Gabby!" her brother called from his room.

"Oh. Is that the signal?"

Tony nodded and headed out to join his sister. "Ok, now pretend I stole your Barbie."

"But you didn't…."

Tony whipped one of Gabby's favorite dolls. She gave him a glare. He smirked slyly and…_pop!_ He had popped the head right off it.

Gabby was in tears. "You didn't tell me you were gonna kill it!"

With raging anger, she punched her brother in his gut. He angrily punched her back. She skipped closer to Tony and kicked him right in the crotch and laughed as he fell to the ground. He pulled her down too and before long, the two of them were punching, biting, hitting, and pulling each other's hair out.

It took a moment for Diana to realize what was going on. She placed her book on her lap and turned around only to find them fighting like hungry lions after a hunt. Cautiously, she tiptoed her way over to the bickering children, gnetly trying to split them apart.

"Alright, alright! That's ENOUGH!" she cried as she finally pulled Gabby away from biting Tony's arm. "Now, what happened?"

"Tony killed my Barbie!"

"Gabby kicked my-!"

"Lalalalala….I don't hear you…." Gabby sang, putting her fingers in her ear, not wanting to hear about his boy problems.

"She did SO kick me!"

"Well, he did SO kill Vanessa!"

The tried once again to get at each other, but Diana held them back firmly. "Ok, Gabby, I'm sure she's just fine…Now will you two just relax for a second? Go watch some TV or something…"

Both of them shamefully walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Gabby held the remote as the overly-cheerful theme of _Dora the Explorer_ played.

"Yay! _Dora_'s on!"

She watched carefully as Boots and Dora climbed a magical mountain while speaking Spanish. But while she was entranced by the colorful children's show, Tony stole the remote from her and changed the channel to _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

"Yes! This is the episode when Michelangelo fights the Octopus Man!"

Gabby angrily stole back the remote and Dora returned to the screen.

"Usted es estúpido. Dora dice tan." Which means: You're stupid. Dora says so.

"You learned all that from Dora?"

"Sí." She nodded smiling proudly.

Tony stole the remote and changed it back to TMNT. "Well, Raphael says that I should kick you!"

And he did exactly that. The remote was being tugged between the two siblings while the channel flew from Dora to the Ninja Turtles over and over and over…until finally, a button was hit that brought them neither Spanish-speaking fun nor violent teenaged turtles.

But P. Diddy.

They had turned on MTV. The chanel was playing a P. Diddy music video, full of explicit language, lewd dancing, the usual rap music video. Both children were glued to the television.

Before long, the music was blasting throughout the entire house. It had finally reached Diana's ears as she cooked lunch in the kitchen. Angrily she stomped into the living room and took the remote from the kids.

"Ok, as long as I'm here, that crap will not be playing. Rap music is disgusting…I mean, look at that!"

She pointed to the screen where a Eminem video was now playing.

"Move!" Tony shouted, trying to get a glimpse of the screen.

Diana just rolled her eyes and walked away. A huge scheming grin appeared across Tony's face.

"I know exactly how to crack her…."

* * *

**Las Vegas**

Natalie and Henry stumbled out of the airport and headed outside to get a taxi.

"Ok, worst flight of my life…" Henry said, still a bit shaky after the sudden landing.

"I completely agree…" Natalie replied, trying to flag down any taxi she could see. "Why won't they stop?"

"Don't worry," He gave her an assuring smile. "I reserved a cab when we got the tickets."

All of the sudden, and almost like magic, a little man appeared holding a hastily made sign that read _Nat and Henry Davis._

"You wrote down 'Nat?'" Natalie whispered to Henry as they walked over to the man. "The only ones who can call me that are my parents and you…not the whole fucking world…"

He rolled his eyes at her as they approached the man with the sign. He wore a little floral patterned shirt and khaki shorts.

"Um…"Henry started, awkwardly. "We're Natalie and Henry…"

"Oh…good…" the little man nodded as he led them out to the cab. And what a hell of a cab it was. It was a little cart attached to what looked like a donkey.

"Um…what's that?" Natalie asked cautiously before stepping anywhere near the thing.

"It looks like a donkey…" Henry replied quietly.

"It's a burrow." The man interjected, hopping onto the cart.

"Yeah, it's a real ass…" Henry mumbled, helping Natalie onto the shaky cart. It started with a jolt, and continued as bumpy as possible.

The little man driving, turned back and said, "My name is Pablo Pedro Paco Pepe Pueblo Pancho."

Right on cue, Natalie and Henry exchanged looks of confusion that just said, 'what the _fuck_?!'

"But you can just call me Pablo. I'll be showing you around, carrying your bags like a pack mule, etcetera, etcetera…"

The couple just shrugged and wondered if the trip was even gonna be worth the hassle.

* * *

**At Home**

Gabby giggled as her brother was about ready to pull his next stunt. Tony entered the room dressed in a long tank top, baggy pants, sunglasses, a hat worn backwards, and to top it all off he was wearing some of his mother's jewelry. But the one thing that stood out the most was that he was holding what seemed to be a joint in his hand.

"What's that?" Gabby asked curiously, trying to steal it from him.

He held it up out of her reach and said, "I dunno…I found it in Mommy and Daddy's closet…And all the rappers on TV have one…"

She shrugged and giggled more as her brother snuck up to the front door.

"Is the coast clear?" He asked.

"Yep."

"You got the boom box?"

"What's a boom box?"

He angrily rolled his eyes and ran back inside to retrieve it. They opened the front door and quietly ran out. They turned the radio on and put on a CD. They found the track and then blasted it.

Tony shot an evil grin to his sister and started dancing around like he was at a club, singing, "_Yes I can see her. 'Cause every girl in here wanna be her. Oh she's a diva. I feel the same and I wanna meet her."_

Gabby burst out into uncontrollable giggles watching her brother embarrass himself like that.

"_They say she low down. It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em. They say she needs to slow down. The baddest thing around town."_

Gabby decided to start dancing with Tony. The older couple from across the street had come out to investigate the loud noise.

"_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before. Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood-"_

"Oh my!" the old woman across the street shouted in disgust at his use of vulgar language.

"_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful. The way that booty movin' I can't take no more. Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close. I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful."_

Tony ran across the street, dodging a car and pointed straight at the old woman.

"_Damn, you'se a sexy chick, a sexy chick. Damn, you'se a sexy chick. Damn girl!"_

The woman angrily stomped back inside, and decided to call their home phone, thinking that their parents would pick up.

"Hello?" Diana asked on the other line, sounding confused as ever.

"Who is this?" The woman stared with confusion out the window at the yard where the two kids still were dancing.

"This is Diana. Who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Stephens from across the street."

"Oh. Well, hi!"

"Yes. _Hi._ I'm guessing you're the babysitter?"

"Yep…that's me…"

"Do you have any idea what the children are doing?"

"Uh, no…." Diana paused for a moment to look underneath a bed. "Actually I can't find them…"

"Look outside."

She scoffed and replied, "Why would I do that?"

Mrs. Stephens' face fell into her palm. "Well, you're a keeper." And she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, the next track had began to play as Tony started singing, "_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feelin' loose. Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone. Blame it on the a-a-alcohol."_

Suddenly a car pulled up into the driveway. Gabby stopped dancing immediately and just stood there and stared. Tony, on the other hand, could care less. He continued dancing, the un-smoked joint still in his hand. But he soon stopped once he saw who it was coming out of the car.

It was Dan.

**A/N: Once again cue evil theme music. This is turning into a mess of craziness, which is perfectly acceptable. This is N2N. PLEEEEEZ REVIEW!**


	5. I Think I'm Falling For You

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait! I passed my finals (Grrr…English…) and I've been working like crazy on this all day. Um…a little warning…If it was possible I'd give this chapter a T+….Nat and Henry…tisk, tisk…lol…**

**Hey! Guess what! I finally have some Dan/Diana fluff! AND IT'S ADORABLE!**

**So, this chapter sort of gets away from the kids to kind of focus on our couples. A lot of Henry/Natalie in this one…Oh well! Enjoy!**

***Dedicated to DD, oreoprincess0401, and Julie (here's some Henry for ya!)***

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! I'M THINKING ABOUT WRAPPING THIS UP SOON, SO HURRY!**

**Disclaimer: What's this? I don't own Next to Normal? Well, yeah. I don't! **

* * *

**At Home**

Tony's act stopped immediately as Dan stepped our of the car. His face turned a bright red as Gabby ran up to greet her grandfather.

"Grandpa!" She shouted, flinging her tiny arms around him.

"Hey, Gabby," He replied, picking her up and placing her on top of his shoulders. He looked at Tony for any sign of acknowledgement. The boy didn't make a move, he just glared.

Dan chuckled, walking over toward him. "You're just like your mother…" Tony flinched as he rustled his mess of curly brown hair.

"Why are you here?" He asked his grandfather quietly.

"Your mother called." Dan grabbed Gabby from his shoulders and placed her on the ground as they reached the front door. "Wanted me to check up on you…and your grandmother…"

Both children looked confused as he rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door flew open to reveal a rushed-looking Diana. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was standing in the doorway.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" her eyes then fell upon the two children, who scurried into the living room quickly. "Hey! You found them!"

"You lost them?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, yeah, but-!"

"They were in the front yard, Di."

"Oh." She gave Tony and Gabby a mortified glare as they slowly moved in closer to hear the conversation. "So what _are_ you doing here?"

She watched him turn around and close the door. He responded, "Natalie called. She wanted me to check up on you."

"That little shit doesn't trust me?"

"Keep your voice down," He scolded. If anyone knew anything about raising kids, it was Dan, considering that he did most of the raising himself. "They'll pick up everything…"

"Well…um…we learned that already…"

"What do you mean?"

"Um…" She tried to think of good way to put it. "Well, let's just say that Natalie's not the best influence…"

He just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, gesturing towards the empty seat next to him. Diana took the hint and sat down. There was a long silence between the two, no one said a single word.

Let the awkwardness begin.

* * *

**Las Vegas**

After maybe another hour of hearing Pablo go on and on about his Great Aunt Clara or his half-brother Carlos, Natalie and Henry had finally reached the hotel. It stood tall in the middle of the bustling streets of Las Vegas. Happy to get off of the rickety, little cart, that surprisingly held up for the entire journey, the couple quickly rushed inside, getting their vacation off to a quick start. But as they were waiting to get checked in, the same angry look that was on Natalie's face all morning reappeared.

"What?" Henry asked her, noticing her angered expression.

"He's following us…" She replied, badly wanting to go bang her head into the granite desk they were waiting at.

And in fact, there was Pablo, smiling happily, carrying their heavy bags with ease. The two of them groaned as he walked up to them.

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"Um…Pablo…" Natalie sighed, taking him aside. "You don't have to do this. I mean, we'll be fine-"

"No, no, no. Pablo _wants _to do this for you. I am just being kind." He said with a proud grin.

Natalie turned back to Henry and whispered, "He's not leaving…"

"Then do something else…"

"Me? I'm not a people person! I _hate_ people!"

"Well, I'm not telling some poor little guy that we don't need him anymore. I mean he's probably making money for his family or something."

Natalie gave him a glare and was about to retort when the lady working at the desk returned.

"Your room is no longer available."

"_What?!_" Natalie shouted angrily, losing her temper. "But we had it on _reserve._"

"Well, we booked up all those rooms."

"That's the point of a fucking reservation! You take the reservation and then you _hold_ it!"

The lady at the desk just stared at her. "Well, let me see what rooms are available."

She left the desk yet again to find another room. Natalie sighed and rested her head on Henry's shoulder. "Why does my life suck so much?" She asked him miserably.

"Your life doesn't suck…" He responded, wrapping his arm around her.

"Give me five reasons why my life isn't suckish."

"Well," He started, only to stop quickly to think of a reasonable answer, "for one, you've got me."

She giggled and quickly kissed him, not aware that the lady had returned to the desk.

"_Ahem,_" She began, with great annoyance. "I'm sorry to interrupt your romantic moment there, but I've found another room."

Suddenly, the lady held the full attention of the couple.

"The only rooms available are the suites on the top floors."

Henry's jaw dropped immediately. "But aren't those, like, thousands of dollars?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem?"

"Well, kind of!"

But before the lady could say anything else, Pablo stepped forward with a credit card and said, "It's ok, _señor, _Pablo will take care of it."

"Making money for his family my ass…" Natalie whispered as Pablo quickly paid for the room.

"Ok! It's all done and paid for. Where should Pablo put your bags?"

Natalie grinned evilly and said, "You can just take them up to the room." She watched him walk towards the elevator. "Oh, and don't take the elevator. It's broken."

"Oh. _Gracias, señ_ora. Pablo will take the stairs."

"You do that Pablo…we'll be up there in a little while."

She waited until he struggled up the first flight of stairs. She grabbed Henry and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" He asked somewhat cautiously.

"We're taking the elevator." A sly grin appeared across her face.

"But you said it was broken."

She pressed the 'up' button and waited for the doors to open. "I was lying, Henry. That'll give us some time…"

"You wanted to get rid of him…so you lied to him…"

"Yeah. How do you think I snuck out of the house so much in high school?"

She swiftly pulled him in the elevator as the doors opened.

"So wait," He said, trying to contemplate. "When you lie to me, you're really trying to get rid of me?"

Scoffing, she explained, "No. it's different with you. When I lie to you, that just means I wanna get away with something." He looked at her, rather confused. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just forget about it and kiss me, you ass."

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**At Home**

About five minutes had passed and neither Dan nor Diana had said a single word to each other. Gabby was watching from the kitchen. Sort of confused, she quickly asked her brother, "Tony, what are they doing?"

"I dunno…" He replied blandly and shrugged.

"Should I talk to them? They seem lonely." She started out for the living room.

Tony held her back and said, "No! Grown-ups like to be alone. Why do you think Mommy and Daddy are always hiding out in their room?"

Gabby blushed a little. "I always thought they were just really sleepy…"

He rolled his eyes at her and walked away. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her grandparents, who still sat in awkward silence on the couch.

"Hi." She muttered innocently.

"Hi, Gabby." Dan replied, obviously relieved that she showed up to break the tension.

"Do you want to be alone like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Um….No, Gabby. I think we're good."

"Ok!" she giggled and sat on the ground in front of the couch. She took a long look at her grandparents, squinting her eyes to get a better view. "Are you really my grandma?" she asked Diana.

"Yeah." She responded, picking Gabby up and placing her between Dan and herself. "I'm not that surprised that your mother never told you that."

"But if you're my grandma, why don't you live with grandpa?"

Both Diana and Dan exchanged looks of awkward discomfort.

"Um….well…" Diana stuttered, trying to tell the story so the little girl would understand.

"She left." Dan blurted out all too quickly.

Diana gave him a sort of glare. "Well, he didn't understand."

"Only she had no right to leave him there."

"She had to leave. She needed to fly on her own."

"But he was there to catch her."

Gabby's head flew from her grandfather to her grandmother with each statement. She was confused. She didn't like the way this story was going.

"She needed space to heal what was broken." Diana had muttered, gently brushing her hand against Dan's.

"And he did the same." He grabbed onto her hand. She let a little smile spread across her face.

"She still loves him."

Dan's face lit up. "He loves her too." They both slowly leaned in toward each other in soft, loving kiss.

Feeling disgusted and neglected, Gabby tried to squirm her way out from between the two. They completely ignored her until she shouted, "Eeeew! Let me go!"

They pulled away from each other and let the little girl fidget her way out. Diana watched her run to the kitchen and giggled. But she was caught off-guard as Dan kissed her yet again, pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

**Las Vegas**

Within thirty seconds, Natalie and Henry had arrived at their suite. Mentally crossing her fingers, she hoped that their luck would be better this time. She quickly opened the door only to be surprised. The room was huge and gorgeous. Not a single flaw anywhere. And then there was the bed. A huge canopy hung above the giant double bed.

Natalie giggled and grabbed onto Henry's hand, dragging him over towards the bed. She kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

"Well, we're alone…" She whispered seductively.

"He'll show up any minute. Watch." He gestured to the door, just waiting for Pablo to interrupt.

"Henry, he's walking up like forty flights of stairs with _your_ luggage. He won't be here for a while."

He shrugged as the two fell back upon the bed. She continued to kiss him as she giggled like a schoolgirl. Before long, articles of clothing were scattered across the floor. Henry was determined to remind her how much he loved her.

Natalie couldn't help to think of what her mother told her before they left. It _had_ been a long time since they'd-

"_Hola!"_

Natalie just froze. And who else would be in the doorway but…

"_PABLO!"_

The little man blushed, throwing the luggage down immediately. "Oh…Pablo is very sorry, _señora…_Very sorry…"

Her face had turned as red as Pablo's brightly colored shirt. "Oh, God…" she groaned, quickly trying to cover up, completely humiliated. "Henry, get him out…"

"Uh…Pablo…" He started as Natalie hid her face in his chest in embarrassment. "Is now _really_ a good time for this?"

"Pablo is very, _very_ sorry, sir."

"Ok, we get it, you're sorry!" Natalie shouted, still hiding her face. "Now will you _please_ leave so I can put some clothes on?!"

Pablo shrugged and quickly ran out the door. She waited to hear it close before popping her head back up. "Oh my God…"

Henry just laughed at her until she threw him an angry glare. "Oh, come _on_, Nat, that was hilarious!"

"No, it wasn't! That was almost worse than the time my mom walked in on us!"

"Yeah, that was not a fun experience…She still to this day can't look at me without giggling…"

She let a smirk fly across her face as she let out a small giggle. "I never want to relive that day again…"

He laughed a little, gently stroking her hair. "You know, we're still alone…"

Natalie's little smirk turned into a huge grin as she quickly reattached her lips to Henry's. Nothing in the world could seem better to them now.

Well, not for long.

**A/N: Wow…that was long…MORE TO COME! Ooh! I have the best idea for Valentine's Day/DD's birthday story! Sorry, DD, I'm not telling you…**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Burn, Baby, Burn!

**A/N: UPDATE! Haha…Ok, so this didn't take TOO long to write…New semester…I have Chemistry, Geometry, and Acting this time around…Acting is the BEST class ever (Next to Latin…no one will ever replace **_**meas amicas **_**in that class.) We do a whole bunch of improv games and today we watched Who's Line Is It Anyway. **

**For our first assignment we had to bring in five things that represent us. One of mine was a quill I got from Barnes and Nobles BECAUSE I AM A WRITER!**

**I also brought my toy cow I got for Christmas…it moos…I named it Elsie…lol…**

**Anyway, back to the story…You know that one line from back in chapter one?**

**Recap: Natalie: Don't burn the house down…**

**Um…that kinda comes back into play…OOPS! I think I just spoiled it…READ TO FIND OUT! *dedicated to DD, oreoprincess0401, and JOE cuz it's her birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: *to the tune of Happy Birthday* Happy birthday to Joe, Happy birthday to Joe, I don't own Next to Normal, and Happy Birthday to Joe!**

* * *

**At Home**

It was about an hour that Diana and Dan were sitting together, kissing, whispering things and giggling like little children. Gabby had soon become disgusted with their behavior.

"They're still there…" She complained to her brother as they sat in the kitchen, completely bored and grossed out of their minds.

"And they're not gonna leave either…" Tony sighed and slouched against the wall.

"What time is it?" She asked miserably. She knew it was late, though, judging by the black night sky.

"I have no clue, Gabby…"

"I'm hungry, Tony…" She whined, hitting her brother. "Make me food…"

"No!" He said, hitting her back.

"Yes!" Another hit.

"No!" Yet another hit.

"YES!" the biggest hit yet.

Tony rubbed his sore arm and gave in to his sister's demands. He opened the refrigerator and took a few pieces of leftover pizza from the night before and put them in the microwave.

"Do you take the tinfoil off?" Gabby asked, carefully watching him.

"No, you keep it on…" She shut the little door to the microwave, putting it on high for thirty minutes. They sat in silence for a while, waiting for it to be done.

Before long, they got impatient and walked out into the living room. Their grandparents were still on the couch. But they noticed that this time they were holding a little box containing loads of old pictures that Natalie had taken with her when she moved out. The couple seemed to ignore the fact that the kids were there at all. They were both in their own little world.

Gabby's interest, though, was not on her grandparents, but was held by the box of photos. She craned her neck from her watching place to see what was in it. Tugging on Tony's sleeve, she dragged him over toward the two giggling adults.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked curiously. She looked at Diana for a response but all she got was frantic giggles.

"What's so funny?" the little girl demanded. Still no answer. She pouted and took the box from them. She searched through its contents carefully.

It was just old pictures of her mother. In one, she was sitting at a huge piano, playing studiously. In another she was maybe around Tony's age and flipping off her Great Aunt Rhonda. Gabby laughed as she called Tony over to look with her. They found another picture of both of their parents. They both wore nice, formal attire. Their mother wore a short dress and their father wore a nice tux. And the photo kept the two forever in a perpetual, loving kiss. Gabby smiled as she put it away and picked up the next picture.

She was confused. She could only swear she'd seen this person before…It was a picture of a little boy, no more than two. He wore a bright smile that illuminated his shining blue eyes.

"Grandma, who's this?" She asked, showing Diana the picture.

She stood there in silence, staring at the little boy's face. She took the picture from Gabby's hands and held it in her own.

"Di?" she felt Dan gently place a hand on her shoulder. She just continued to stare at the picture.

A small smile spread across her solemn face and she answered, "That's your uncle…"

Tony raised his brow skeptically. "We have an uncle now?"

"Why does she have this?" Diana asked herself out loud, completely ignoring the boy's question. "When did she ever give a damn about him?"

Gabby took the picture back and stared at it herself. "He's cute!" she said, giggling.

"He's your uncle. He can't be cute." Tony argued back.

"No! That's not what I-!"

Tony stole the picture from her hands. "It's just a stupid picture of a kid…"

"TONY SAID THE 'S' WORD AGAIN!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did NOT!" He threw the picture back at Gabby, angrily running into the kitchen. She scooped it up off the ground, staring into the boy's crystal blue eyes.

"How come we never see our uncle?" she asked, expecting answer.

Diana tried as hard as she could to not break down and cry. _How would she understand,_ she though. _How will she ever understand?_ She took a deep breath and explained, "You see, he's-"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the loud beeping of the fire alarm as Tony darted from the kitchen screaming, "THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!"

And sure enough, there was the pizza, the tinfoil, and the entire microwave burning in a bright blaze.

"…Dead…" Diana finished quietly. She stood paralyzed with fear, not knowing what to do. _God…_she thought. _I've done this before…What do I do?_

Then she heard a voice whispering to her. "_Get the kids out…Call Natalie…now!"_

She didn't know who the voice belonged to…it could've been Dan…it could've been Gabe for all she knew…But she didn't hesitate and she did exactly what she had been told.

_Natalie's gonna fucking murder me…_ she thought, racing into the cool fall night.

**A/N: Uh-oh…hahaha…I had some foreshadowing in Chapter 1...lol…I'm ending this! One more chapter! If you want your say in what will happen, DO IT NOW CUZ IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Mother, Child Telepathy

**A/N: Ok! I've decided…ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE! This one's a bit more serious, but it's still good…again another T+ rating here…Man, Nat and Henry….**

**Anyways, so I got my N2N sheet music the other day….AWESOME! I've been spending the most time on "Superboy and the Invisible Girl", "Perfect For You", and "Everything Else" It's fun!**

***Dedicated to my equally obsessed N2N buddy DD (you should've seen us on Friday with the sheet music…) and oreoprincess0401 for giving me an idea on how to end this!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Next to Normal…I own a copy of the sheet music and I've been really tempted to make a "Henry" Facebook fan page. But I don't own the show…=D**

* * *

**Las Vegas**

Night had fallen over the deserts of Las Vegas. Natalie and Henry were still in their hotel room.

"Don't you think we should get out?" She asked him, standing out on the balcony, overlooking the city.

He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "No…We've got all week to do that." He kissed her cheek. "Plus, we already in here…"

"Stop," she giggled, trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge. His hands began to travel, but she slapped them before they could get any farther.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his sore hand.

"I…I just have this…bad feeling…"

"About what?"

"I dunno…I have like mother/child telepathy or something…" She walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "They're fine…don't worry…" His arm draped around her shoulders , kissing her again.

"Yeah, but what if something happened? I mean, this is my _mother_ we're talking about…"

"If something was wrong, she would've called already."

And to Natalie's sheer horror her phone began to ring immediately. She looked at the name…_Mom._

"Oh, shit…" Reluctantly, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Nat? It's me…" Diana said quickly, sounding rushed.

"Yeah, I know. What's going on?"

"Uh…we have a little situation…."

Natalie froze. "What kind of situation?"

"Um…well…"

She could hear the phone being tugged away from her mother. Then all she could hear was loud sobs.

"M-Mommy?" It was Gabby now.

She held the phone away from her ear for a second, trying to compose herself.

"What?" Henry asked,, staring into her solemn eyes. "What's going on?"

She put the phone back up to her ear as tears started to fly.

"Nat?"

"Gabby, what's going on?" She asked her daughter who was in tears as well.

"M-M-Mommy…the house is on fire!"

"WHAT?!"

She brought the phone away again and looked over to Henry, who was sporting a concerned look on his face.

"Henry…"

"What? What's going on? Are they ok?"

"I don't know…The fucking house is on fire…"

He froze as well. "Give me the phone."

She sadly obliged, handing him the tear-stained phone.

"Gabby? Are you there?"  
"Daddy…I'm scared…"

"Shhh…I know…Is your brother there?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"And you're outside?"

"Yes…"

"Ok…shhhh…everything's gonna be ok…you're safe…"

Natalie listened to his words. He was always the comforter. No matter what the problem was, he was always there to make her feel better.

His grip tightened around her shoulder as he whispered into the phone, looking at her, "Shhh…don't cry, honey. Everything's fine…"

"D-D-Daddy…I'm scared…"

"It's ok, Gabby…" He could hear the wails of a fire engine coming down the street. "Just calm down…" The speaker switched yet again. This time it was Dan. "Hello? No, It's ok, Mr. Goodman. Things like this happen. Ok…thanks. Bye." Henry hung up the phone and turned back to Natalie.

"That was your dad. He's taking the kids over to his place for the night."

She nodded, falling back onto the bed. "I knew it…"

"Knew what?"

"I knew she would fuck something up like this…"

He laid back next to her, taking her in his arms, trying to relax her. "Everyone has their days, Nat…I guess today was hers…"

"It's just….I want to trust her…but I can't…"

His fingers lightly stroked her arm. "I know…But it was probably out of her reach…"

She tried to make a good comeback, but she couldn't say anything. "We should get home, shouldn't we?"  
"Yeah," He nodded, kissing her neck tenderly. "Tomorrow." She gave him a painful glare. "They're fine, Nat. But c'mon. I want to savor these moments I have alone with you."

She shrugged and let him kiss her. She let his hands wander. Only, she wasn't enjoying herself like she was earlier. She _couldn't_ enjoy herself. As hard as she tried to get it off her mind, she couldn't. The idea of their house erupting into flames invaded her thoughts.

_She remembered her childhood home…that one night…The usually quiet Walton Way was exploding with life, screams heard everywhere, black smoke hiding the moon in the sky. She was only nine years old. She was awakened by a scream from outside. She was unaware of what was going on until a heavily masked fireman had grabbed her out of her bed and dragged her outside to safety. She was lost in the commotion on the street, pushing her way through the crowd to find her parents. She had seen a glimpse of her father towards the front of the crowd. She ran as fast as she could to get to him. Her arms immediately flung around her father, hiding her face in his shirt as he rubbed her back. She remembered him whispering that he was so glad he didn't lose her. He didn't want her to end up like her brother. But when she turned to her mother to assure her that she was safe, all she was greeted with were frantic tears, as if her mother was upset that she had lived. She was hurt by this…she cried her own tears and ran to hide behind the neighbor's bushes, not wanting to look at the house or her mother anymore._

"Natalie?"

She shot up from the bed, breathing heavily. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. And Henry was still lying next to her. _It was just a dream…_she thought, taking a deep breath.

"You ok?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

"You were crying in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah." His arms wrapped around her. "C'mon. It's already six in the morning. We might as well get going."

She nodded and quickly got up, packing all of her stuff back into her suitcase when a knock was heard at the door. She gave Henry an annoyed look, only guessing who it was. She went to open the door…and there was Pablo.

"_Buenos Dias, señ_ora."

"Look, Pablo-"

"Yes?"

She felt bad trying to say this, but she said it anyway. "Pablo, we're leaving."

"Leaving? Why?"

"It's our kids…Look, we just need to get home." She ran over to her suitcase to finish piling things in. "God, Henry, we need plane tickets."

"Shit…" He replied, realizing that they didn't have much money to spend. "You've got a point there…"

"Oh, it's ok. Pablo will take care of it." Pablo smiled proudly.

Finally closing her suitcase, Natalie turned back to him and asked, "Quick question, Pablo. If you have so much money, why the hell are you working as a cabby?"

"Well…" He looked down at his feet, somewhat embarrassed. "Pablo is very lonely. I took this job to meet some girls and to, how you Americans say, 'get in their pants.'"

All the anger from the day before found itself again in Natalie's glare. "So this whole time you were just helping us so you could sleep with me?!"

"_Sí…_Pablo is very sorry, _señora."_

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face. She went for another hit but Henry grabbed her arm in midair.

"Nat, don't kill him…we still need to get home, remember?"

She groaned and helped Pablo off the ground. He gave her an angry glare. "Never mind…Pablo would've stayed away from you…"

"Just give us the fucking money, Pablo…" She threatened, cracking her knuckles, ready to slap him again.

"No! Why should Pablo?"

She threw him a death stare and said to Henry. "Ok, you grab him and I'll kick."

* * *

**At Home**

Dan had waited until the fire was completely out to take the kids back to his house. Both of them sat in the back while Dan and Diana were in the front.

"Di?" He asked cautiously, driving away from what was left of the house. "You ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" She defensively replied.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was!" she cried, staring out the window. "I was a failure as a mother and now I'm a failure as a grandmother too…"

"You are _not_ a failure…"

"Yes I am! They could've died tonight, Dan…It would've been all my fault…" She sighed and took a quick look at the two children, both still in shock of what had happened. "I promised Natalie that nothing would happen. I promised that I'd keep everything in order. Well look where that got me…"

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Gabby stared out of the back window watching her house sink away in the distance.

"Tony? Tony, I'm scared…"

Her brother gave her a look. It was the same look her father had always given her when she was afraid of something. A kind of look that said 'don't worry.'

"Why is this happening?" She asked him, still scared.

"I don't know…" he shrugged, letting his little sister cry into his shoulder. "Maybe it's a good thing."

"How? Everything's gone…all our stuff, Daddy's work papers…Mommy's pictures…" She could only imagine the picture of her parents kissing shriveling up and burning in the flames. "She's gonna be angry…"

"I know….but it's ok…She'll be glad that we're safe…"

Gabby whimpered and continued to cry as the car pulled into the driveway of Dan's house. He spent a few seconds talking to Diana outside before getting the kids out. The four of them quickly got inside and he brought the kids up to Natalie's old room. There was only the one bed that was still there. The two got settled in and tried to fall asleep. But nothing worked.

"Grandpa?" Gabby called before he left the room.

"What's up, Gabby?" He replied walking back towards them.

"Why are we staying here?"

"Well, you needed to sleep somewhere…"

"I wanna go home…" she cried, small tears flowing from her eyes.

He sat down on the bed and picked the little girl up, placing her in his lap.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. We all just want you and your brother to be safe, ok? So you'll be staying here for a little while."

She buried her face in his chest and cried. He held her close, rubbing her back, having an awkward déjà vu moment. Before long, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead, placing her next to her brother in the bed.

He walked out of the room and into his own, where Diana was sitting, still looking hurt.

"Hey." He said, climbing into bed next to her.

She said nothing.

"What's wrong, Diana?"

She carefully looked him in the eyes and said, "Natalie called about an hour ago. She's on her way home."

"Good…we can sort this thing out…"

"No…It's not good…" Her eyes darted away from his now. "I let her down again…like every other time I've tried to help her…something always goes wrong…"

He took her hand and kissed her. "You haven't let her down…You helped her…You're the ones who got the kids out before it got serious. I would've never made it in time."

"Yeah…" She shrugged. "I guess…"

"Don't worry…Everything'll be fine…Get some sleep. You've had a long day."

He kissed her one last time as he shut the lights off, trying to escape the mishaps of the day.

Diana, however, still sat there, awake, a small grin flew across her face.

_Maybe I'm not a failure…_

**A/N: Awww….FLASHBACKS ARE FUN! I feel so bad for Diana…Oh well….WHO WANTS TO SEE NATALIE GET REALLY ANGRY?!**


End file.
